The Counterpart Brothers
by TheGreatCatigraph-Sama1
Summary: After his dad disappeared mysteriously disappeared, Yuya never experienced a full family. So when 3 counterparts came in and declared that they were now his Onii-chan things couldn't get anymore crazier, or could they? A bunch of drabbles including Yuya, Yuri, Yugo and Yuto. Adorable, Funny, Laughable, Depressing and sure to get you smiling! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 - A Full Family

**Author's Little Spoiler So That You Won't Exit Out Because The Story Is So Depressing:**

There IS a happy ending. Don't worry ;3 That's all i'm gonna give you right now because I _really_ don't wanna spoil anything else for you. I think enough is enough so i'm just gonna stop.

* * *

A full family.

It was something Yuya Sakaki stopped experiencing after his dad mysteriously disappeared during a battle with Strong Ishijima, the now ex-champion that's training overseas. He never showed up to the duel and is called a coward by half of the world. After that, all Yuya had left was his mother, stray cats and dogs that she picked up and sometimes stray orphans who would sometimes drop by for food and a bath, which his mother gladly gave them. Most of the orphans had been homeschooled by his okaa-san[1] and grew up with nice jobs. Most of them dropped by to give occasional gifts to okaa-san and Yuya, the two that had raised and taught them all they knew, well, his mother had done all the teaching, Yuya had occasionally helped out on whatever he could

Not many people know about Yuya's mask, the mask that he puts on to hide all the other emotions he feels. The smile that everyone sees and the laugh that everyone hears is fake. Just a mask, slowly being broken into small little pieces. It first came off when Yuya had battled Strong Ishijima but it was also the first time he pendulum summoned. Pendulum summoning allowed you to set 2 cards to set the pendulum scale and depending on the level of the card you can summon a bunch of monsters in one turn.

Back onto the main topic at hand, Yuya hadn't experienced a full family so when Sora joined the household he was like a little brother to Yuya. As he continued to have crazy adventures peace by peace his mask broke off and his true emotions started displaying. Although what's happening today is going to leave a huge impact on his everyday life...

* * *

It was a normal Sunday, and a normal Sunday included rolling off of the bed and bashing heads off of tables. a painful yowl could be heard from a bedroom but this was also a normal thing, so nobody bothered to help the poor human who was repeatedly rubbing his head shouting "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!". The unlucky person was none other then Yuya Sakaki. Tons of meows and woofs could be heard as the door was pushed gently and in came in a swarm of stray cats and dogs. the poor boy was knocked over once again as stray animals trampled on him, some even sitting down on him!

The boy could barely let out a "Good morning to you too, guys" as he tried to sit up straight but utterly failed as a tabby smacked him in the face with his paw, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor and let out a laugh, a real one.

"It seems like the animals really like you, hm?" Yuya froze at the new voice, it sounded so familiar... almost like- No, it couldn't be. He had died right infront of Yuya's eyes. The red and green-haired duelist picked up the cat that had nestled comfortably on his face and using all of his power, managed to sit up as En and Core made themselfs comfortable on his lap. As he looked towards the door he found the one and only Yuto leaning against the doorway, a faint smile on his face.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" A surprised duelist backed away, tripping over some dogs and strays in the process before banging his back against the wall and slowly lifting a hand before pointing at Yuto as a shocked expression floods his face.

"BUT, BUT I SAW YOU DISAPPEAR INTO PIXELS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

"Oh, are you not happy to see me?"

"No! STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION .!"

"I will be living with you and your other counterparts now. You may call me nii-chan." Yuto said with a surprisingly straight face, not knowing he had hit a sore spot in Yuya.

Yuya Sakaki smile had instantly dropped and his eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around his knees and quickly strapped on his goggles, not wanting anyone to see him cry. Even his fathers flashbacks couldn't help him at the moment, since it would just make him cry even more.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A small boy was on the swings, swinging to himself as he tried to keep a smile on his face. As three more kids headed his way, the boy tensed and prepared for the worse._

_"Hey, clown boy Yuya~" the sweetness in the first boy didn't go unnoticed, it was so sweet and fake it would make the boy, now known as Yuya, throw up. But he couldn't, not infront of them, it would just give them all the most reason to make fun of him._

_"Hi!" even hearing his own voice, Yuya was disgusted at how fake it was. How they didn't notice it he would never know but he should be glad about it._

_"Can I have a ride on the swings, yes? Oh thank you!" the first boy said once again and it seemed like he was the one controlling the others because after he said that the other two boys, who Yuya has nicknamed as 'Grunts', pushed him off of the swings and gave their leader a queen chair to the swing, on which he sat down on. The leader then pointed a finger at the poor boy who was now on the ground and jeered._

_"We don't need trash like you and your father here! He never even showed up at the fight with Strong Ishijima! What a coward! Your also the same, always playing by yourself and never wanting to make any friends, ha! What a coward! You should just go cry to your nee-chan! Oh wait, you don't have one! If you did, he would probably also be a coward like the rest of your family!"_

_The boy was then carried away by his mini-grunts and Yuya was left there, his goggles strapped tightly to his face as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He hoped noone would see him like this and luckily, noone had._

* * *

Yuto had noticed the sudden change of aura and the position Yuya was in and he also noticed his goggles had fogged up and his body was trembling. What was he doing? Did he say something? Walking over to his new little brother he placed his goggles back over his head, which Yuya didn't seem to notice, and found his little brother now crying silently, tears pouring down his face as he looked like he was holding back sobs. Sadly, that was also when Yuri and Yugo had decided to come in.

"HEY YUTO! WHERE ARE YOU-" Yugo had been stomping down the corridor and looking into every room, searching for Yuto and his new little brother, it was time for breakfast and he as well as Yuri had to search for the both of them before they could eat. Bot were hungry and wanted to get this over with. As he opened another door he saw a sight he certainly wasn't expecting. Yuto had an arm over Yuya as the boy cried, his eyes looking down as he seemed to be having a flashback.

"WHAT THE-" Yugo was silenced by a cold glare given to him by Yuto as he pitied the poor boy who was crying for some unknown reason. Yuri silently walked over to the boy and placed an arm over his shoulder. Yugo walked over and kneeled down before turning to Yuto and hissing

"Why is Otouto[2] crying?" This is the sentence that caused Yuya to let out a sob, a quick one, but a sob was a sob. This caused him to snap out of his trance as he brought his hands to his mouth and quickly got up, heading to run out but he wasn't fast enough. 4 hands grabbed his feet as two his arms, looking behind him he found Yugo, Yuri and Yuto each wearing a serious expression.

All of them started throwing questions at him which he didn't answer, just keeping silent. What they noticed was everytime they mentioned nii-san or otou-san he flinched, it was almost unoticable, but it was still a flinch. Yuri and Yuto got up and headed to ask their new okaa-san what was wrong with Yuya as Yugo tried to get Yuya to talk.

A few moments later and a shocked Yuto , Yuri and Yugo who had decided to sneak a peek at the conversation, all three counterparts and now brothers found themselves running towards Yuya room as fast as their legs could take them. Soon enough they entered the room to find a sleeping Yuya. Yugo, thinking that Yuya had fallen asleep started to check around the room to see if what his new okaa-san said was true, not that he didn't trust her. He just needed blackmail material to get out all of the information he wanted.

While Yugo was doing that, Yuto and Yuri walked over to Yuya only to find out that the poor boy had cried himself to sleep. This was probably not the morning he wanted to wake up to. Both counterparts felt kinda bad for ruining the guys morning, I mean he didn't even do anything! Slowly both of them started to shake the boy awake, although he kept mumbling "5 more minutes, Entermate Whip Viper..." Yugo snickered, overhearing the awkward mumbling boy. Suddenly, the motorcycling duelist got an idea

"Everyone, leave this to me..."

"YUYA SAKAKI! DID YOU EVER GET BULLIED?!"

"HAI SIR! EVER SINCE MY DAD DISAP-" Yuya instantly shut his mouth, hoping noone had heard and if they did, they would somehow magically forget what happened.

But it was too late, all 3 counterparts had heard the confession and were now surrounding him. Yuya found himself on Yugo's lap, hugged by Yuto and Yuri had his arm around Yuyas neck. Each of them gave a "Don't worry! You have Nii-chan/Yugo-Nii-chan here to protect you from them!" for a minute Yuya visibally stiffened but when he heard the last part he relaxed. Giving a real laugh and a real bright smile he looked at all of his new counterpart, brothers before ending his eventful morning with a

"You guys are acting very out of character today! Yuri, aren't you supposed to be sadistic and rutheless while Yuto is cold serious?"

"Who told you that?

"WIKI FOR THE WIN~~~~~~ Couldn't find my character though. So sad Dx"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Explinations:**

[1] Okaa-san means mother if you didn't know!

[2] Otouto means little brother if you didn't know!

**Disclaimer:**

Ore-sama does now own this fanfiction! All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi and Shounen Jump! If I owned this I would be bathing in gold like I was Mr. Scrouge and I wouldn't have to buy the cheapest cosplays I can find! Go ahead and support the official release! Come on, You know you want to do it!

**Author's SUUUPPUUUR cuUUul Note!:**

Ok so Ore-sama decided to make this story, don't worry, i''l be updating my other story whenever i'm feelin' the flow, haha, get it? FEELIN' THE FLOW? Hahahahha i'm so funny ;3 But I was actually in the mood to write this story! Also, like I said at the start of the story, the story is sad 3/4 of the story but there is a happy ending!


	2. Chapter 2 - Bullying

**Chapter:**

2

* * *

Bullying.

Bullying wasn't rare in the life of Yuya Sakaki, it was, infact, a daily occurrence. But after three years of bullying, teasing and insulting Yuya didn't mind anymore and let them call him whatever they want although the comments they threw at him broke his heart he still snapped at the ones about his father but that was rare now a days, since they would rather bully him and not get heart rather then bullying him and getting hurt.

Although Yuya didn't care anymore, his new brothers definitely were NOT going to put up with it. Perhaps now that Yuya as three bodyguards around him it won't be so easy to bully him.

* * *

Monday didn't start as usual, with him waking up and realising he was late, only to run off and forget his deck so that he would have to return home and grab his deck and change from his pyjamas. This time, he could feel someone shaking him. All he did though was give a groan and turn to the other side, trying to poke his opponent to make him stop. Suddenly a familiar voice whispered into his ear

"If you don't wake up right now I _will_ shoot[1]. This thing isn't a toy you know."

Suddenly, the sleeping boy realised who's voice that was. _Yuri. _The person that was trying to give him a chance and wake normally and the person that he kept prodding repeatidly. Oh dear Ra. Hearing the gun being refilled Yuya practically jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom with a handful of clothes before quickly changing into them and breathing a sigh of relief when he realising it was his normal outfit.

Yuri was outside, a gun in hand as he repeatidly tapped the floor with the tip of his shoe, growing annoyed after each passing second. Eventually Yuya came out, fully dressed and Yuri gave a grunt before stuffing the gun in his pocket and heading off but not before explaining why he woke Yuya up.

"Each of us will be waking you up. I shall of Monday and Thursday, Yuto on Tuesday and Friday and Yugo on Wednesday. Saturday and Sunday will be you waking up yourself. Let's go, today it's pancakes and we have to all wake up before we eat."

With that Yuri slammed the door and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Yuya behind with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Well, at least he's back to normal..."

Heading into the kitchen he saw Yuto, Yugo and Yuri already sitting down and eagerly waiting for their food. Well Yugo was banging on the table and calling out for food, You could see the hunger for food in Yuto's eyes and Yuri was giving a sadistic grin to cover up his starvation but it could still be seen in the grin. As soon as Yuya sat down the plate of pancakes were given to each of the four brothers and all of them ate like pigs, yes, even Yuya. They each finished in record time flat, Yuto first, Yugo second, Yuri third and Yuri last since although he ate like a wolf he still had his manners. It was something he picked up from living in Acedemia.

Their new okaa-san gave a bright smile that might even blind the sun and announced some shocking news.

"It's time for school, you four!"

* * *

Whispers stared everywhere, noone could hear eachother but they continued to pass their opinions from ear to ear, like a game of Chinese Whispers. Walking down the locker hallway was the reason for their problems, becuase walking by past them, they found themselves staring at four different copies of Yuya. FOUR! Mainly people thought that they were all brothers, some thought cousins and someone even thought the new three additions were aliens from different planets! Well, whoever they were, they were on the right track at least.

Yugo nudged Yuya in the ribs {lightly of course, he didn't want to face the wrath of two more angry brothers and it would ruin his big brother figure}, and whispered, since he couldn't bring himself to hiss,

"Yuya, why is everyone staring at us and whispering? They're all giving us looks and the girls are looking at us funny!"

Yuya looked around and finally noticed that what Yugo-nii-chan said was true. He hadn't noticed this because he was so used to the gossip and whispers around him, spreading rumours that only served to make the bullies gain more information on the poor boy and to be able to use it to their advantage during their bullying sessions. But now, the girls were giving him and his brothers disturbing looks. Most were trying to push out their chest and some were leaning over with a smile on their face trying to pretend that they were tying their shoelaces. Yuya shivered in disgust, before leaning over to Yugo-nii-chan and whispering

"I don't really know either, my best guess is that the girls are trying to show the world they have a big chest and some just really like tying their shoelaces."

Yuri and Yuto, who had both been listening in on their conversation at that time, held in a chuckle as they listened to the two youngest people in the households conversation. It was absolutely no surprise that both of them didn't get what the girls were trying to do, they were too young and both brothers were going to protect that innocence. A _very_ brave person who shall go unnamed gave a shout

"Are you guys, all like, twins or something? I couldn't even believe that Yuya would get such awesome twins! After all, that guy _is_ a clown..."

Apparently he had said the wrong thing because, next thing you know, three VERY cold glares were sent his way as the whole hallway started to slowly grow icicles. Yuto gave a low growl as Yuri donated a smile that promised pain. A lot. Of pain.

"Mind repeating that?"

Yugo looked the worst, his head cocked to the side as his eyes widened so much it terrified everyone, a smile on his face that promised to break all of your bones and stab you while your sleeping. Noone even dared to look at him and half of the people even fainted.[2]

Yuya, who was used to this happening, only noticed the sudden change when the room began to grow cold. The boy quickly gave a small laugh before answering his brothers in hope of calming them down.

"Ne, Ne, it's okay![3] I mean, I don't really mind since sticks and stones can break my bones but words and names can't hurt me, right?"

The three brothers looked down at the youngest in confusion, before nodding at eachother and deducing that he was probably a bullying target because of his father. Although, Yuya didn't seem to notice their imaginary chat and stared up at them in confusion, silently wondering why they were staring at eachother when class was about to start. Then, suddenly, all of them broke out of their trance and continued walking towards their class as if nothing had happened, the icicles had already melted and it seemed as if time was repeating itself. Those few normal people that were at their locker and staring at the quadriplets in awe now had a sweatdrop sliding down the side of their head.

* * *

_~A few classes, murder attempts and suspensions later~_

* * *

At the moment, a fuming Yuri, an amused Yugo and a scolding Yuto were having a conversation, well more like an arguement, between Yuri and Yuto with Yugo watching on the sidelines eating imaginary popcorn that he got from a guy with cool sunglasses and a guard-dog. This was a rare moment and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

"I'm telling you! He was the one who said my eyebrows look like pink fuzzy pickles so I lashed out on him!"

"And what do I keep telling you? This isn't Academia, Yuri! You can't just go around picking fights if someone was actually dumb enough to insult you! Although he kinda had a point, I can see what he means by having pink fuzzy pickles for eyebrows..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"E-Erm, guys?"

Both of the counterparts turned to the Pawn of Fusion

"WHAT?!"

"Where exactly i-is Yuya?"

Both counterparts raised an eyebrow before looking around and finding what Yugo had said was true, Yuya was nowhere to be seen. They doubted that he had already left and headed home ahead of them because Yuya didn't seem like the type to abandon his family so he must still be roaming around the classrooms or hallways, probably looking for something, it-

"Ha! Hi there Clown Boy? Where are your brothers? Not here to save you? Oh well, that's too bad! You shouldn't be hanging around them anyway! They're _farrr_ out of your league and your jsut a measly little lowlife who begs off of his mother to live. I bet they aren't even your brothers! After all, the only family you have is that ditzy mother of yours and an cowardly father who never showed up to the tournament and didn't face Strong like a man! You must have given your self-proclaimed 'brothers' makeup or something to cover their faces and make them seem as if they were your brothers, pffff! You couldn't fool anyone if you tried Clown Boy![4]"

Unbeknownst to the counterparts, their feet were unconsiously moving on their own as they slowly made their way towards the voice. Their eyes started to glow as they entered 'Berserk Mode' while a dark aura surrounded them made everything fall to the ground because of the over-whealming pressure. A laugh filled the air as Yuri walked over towards the bully, a sickly smile which screamed "MURDER IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!" and you could practically see his fusion dragon beside him. Next to him was Yuto, although he was in berserk mode and his eyes were glowing so you couldn't see them his glare was so cold that everyone around him {Except Yugo and Yuri of course} got hyperthermia. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon could also be seen, and boy did the dragon NOT look happy. Finally, Yugo was in front of both of them, smiling like nothing had happened. But what scared them was that unlike the others, they couldn't feel any killer intent from him. Nothing. Out of nowhere, a crobar fell from the sky and into Yugo's hands, and now he was carrying it over his shoulder. Screams could be heard and the pleading of mercy but they were nothing compared to the slams, clanks and curses that could be heard. Faint roars now and then could also be heard.

Soon, about 30 minutes later, the screams stopped and all three counterparts headed towards Yuya to see if he was okay. The boy had his goggles over his eyes and Yuto put them back on his head, only to find no tears splashing out and only a soft snore coming from the said boys mouth. The boy hadn't even listened to the bullies! At least their efforts weren't for nothing because now Yuya wouldn't have to deal with bullies anymore and their otouto could be in peace aand be able to study, not really, since, they knew their younger brother was a slacker, but well, that's not the problem at the moment. Giving his otouto a piggy-back ride home, Yuto gave a small smile as they reached home. After placing Yuya back in bed and heading off to do who-knows-what, he couldn't help but smile once again, maybe staying here won't be so bad after all.

Little did he notice a camera flashing and the giggles off Yugo and maybe Yuri? Probably not.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Explinations:**

[1] I felt like Yuri would have a gun. It just makes so much sense!

[2] I felt like Yugo would be an overprotective big brother to Yuya.

[3] I seriously felt like I was writing Yamamoto Takeshi for a minute.

[3] Oh my Ra, I felt soo bad writing that Dx

**Disclaimer:**

Ore-sama does now own this fanfiction! All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi and Shounen Jump and Konami? I don't really know. If I owned this I would be bathing in gold like I was Mr. Scrouge and I wouldn't have to buy the cheapest cosplays I can find! Go ahead and support the official release! Come on, You know you want to do it!

**Author's SUUUPPUUUR cuUUul Note!:**

So Ore-sama decided to update again today and she feels really happy that she finished the chapter. She's decided to rev' it up and include at least one catchphrase in each of her author notes. Ore-sama kinda got lazy in the ending bits but oh well! Bye!


End file.
